fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger of Steal
Tigger of Steal is an epsiode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Tigger and Christopher Robin go grocery shopping, Tigger comes across a rare VHS copy of the rare "Birdzilla: Director's Cut". Upon closer inspection, however, he sees the video is 100 dollars. Knowing he cannot afford it, he steals it and sneaks it past Pooh, who is working as the cashier. Fortunately Pooh is too gullible to realize what Tigger really up to. After watching the movie on his TV, Tigger puts the stolen VHS tape in his closet, hoping that no one will know it got stolen. He then sees a commercial for Hundred Acre Wood's Funniest Home Videos and decides to enter, but doesn't know which video to make. However, Pooh shows up and says he got a very funny video for Tigger to watch, which happens to be footage of Tigger stealing the VHS tape. Tigger desparately tells him NOT to send it to Bikini Bottom's Funniest Home Videos, but Pooh insists that it's "comedy gold". Tigger visits Pooh's house and tries to stealthfully take the footage away from him. He sees two tapes, but due to the lights not working, he can't tell which one is which, so he takes one of them, not thinking twice. The next morning, Tigger meets Pooh again and wishes him luck tonight, but Tigger is confident he got the right tape from his house. However, he finds out he actually got a VHS tape of Pooh when he was an infant. Tigger is shocked and tries to rush to the TV studio to warn Stanley. Unfortunately, when he does make it, Tigger notices the show had already started, and that the footage of him stealing the tape is being shown live in front of an audience. This time, though, Pooh notices that Tigger is the thief in the video and calls the police, which take him to court. The courtroom is filled with a jury of faceless baloons, with a giant purple judge baloon declaring Tigger guilty. Despite Tigger claiming he just wanted to watch the VHS tape, the judge disregards his pleas and proceeds to banish him, only for his baloon attorney to have a closer look at the stolen VHS tape, revealing that the label on the tape is covered in dust. After wiping it clean, the jury realizes the label didn't read "100 dollars", but instead "100% FREE! NO DOLLARS! GO AHEAD, TAKE IT!" Tigger is reiieved that the VHS tape was free the entire time, and the baloon judge is sorry that he falsely accused Tigger of theft. As an act of remorse, he announces that the Hundred Acre Wood Cinema will show screenings of the VHS tape to all the citizens. Characters * Tigger * Balloon Judge * Balloon Jury Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally wrote this episode over at Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki for his canceled SpongeBob SquarePants reboot, SpongeBob's Tide Crew. * The Balloon Judge and Balloon Jury's appearances in this episode are a callback to the original New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode "Balloonatics". Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot